


Mahd

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [17]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dwarf Courting, GFY, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori is going to <i>sit</i> on Nori when he catches him. Because being <i>married</i> is not something that should be discovered when one's brother's spouse decides to belatedly give nod to the formalities of courting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahd

**Author's Note:**

> There should be mouse-over translations of the khuzdul sentences, and they're also in the end-notes.

Dori blinks at the parchment he's been handed by Dwalin, who looks rather uncomfortable, dressed in formal armor and everything, to accompany the formality of the invitation to the palace. It's not the sort of invitation Thorin needs to issue, but if he's done so, there has to be a reason.

"I will be there, as requested." Dori will have to make sure he looks his best, to respond to the formality already in place. He looks at the invitation again, noting the time. He will have plenty of time to bathe and get everything ready before tomorrow morning. Though perhaps not enough time to track down Nori and find out what his brother might know about this.

Dwalin looks somewhat relieved by that, though he doesn't relax any. There must be something going on, because Dwalin is never this uncomfortable around Dori, or really, any of the Company. "Thank you. I will convey your response to King Thorin."

It is an entirely formal response, as is the bow at the end and Dwalin's leave-taking without even staying for some tea. Dori wishes he had more time to prepare, so he _could_ track down Nori, and find out just what is going on. As it is, he'll have enough time to make sure everything's perfect, and he's slept enough to deal with whatever this is.

Dori shakes his head, and pushes out of his favorite chair to go take his most formal outfit out of the clothing chest, so he can brush it out and air it. A bath tonight, and he'll brush out his hair and beard properly in the morning.

* * *

It's not the great formal throne room, but one of the smaller audience rooms, but there are still more people there than Dori is entirely sure need to be there. Witnesses for something, and Dori hopes Nori hasn't done something foolish that will result in needing to Dori needing to leave Erebor just in order to visit his brother.

On either side of Thorin are Dis, with an expression that could be amusement or annoyance, or something else, Dori isn't quite certain, and Balin, who looks serene in a way that Dori's only ever seen when there are troubles that Balin is trying to smooth over. Neither is reassuring, and Dori frowns a little.

"Dori, son of Kori." Thorin speaks once Dori's returned his attention to the king. Who is looking rather bare of ornament, save for the crown itself, and that's a curiosity that makes Dori's stomach churn. There is something not right here. "Aziri mahdzu shahanmi nadadzu."

Formal words of permission-seeking, to open the last steps in a courtship, and Dori very nearly opens his mouth to answer in the affirmative, relief coursing through him, until his thoughts catch up with him. He narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest to keep them occupied and visible. No need to make the guards - and Dwalin - more nervous than they'll be just from his expression.

" _Shahansun_?" Dori is going to _sit_ on Nori until he explains _why_ he didn't bother to tell Dori about this before now. And then he's going to drag his idiot brother to the palace by the ear, and...

"Yes." Thorin doesn't look at all apologetic, though there is some surprise in his expression, as if he had expected Dori to know about this already. Expected, as if he doesn't know Nori lies and evades and doesn't know the truth if it hits him with a brick.

Dori draws in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a long moment before he meets Thorin's gaze again. "Mahdê duzu shahansun nadadê." The words are heavy, and hang in the air laden with accusation. "Sabkimrukîn id-akrâgu barafê."

Thorin nods, not needing to say anything else. What Dori will ask for the formal payment, he doesn't know yet, but he thinks an explanation of this entire mess will be sufficient from Thorin. Later. In private, where this all should have happened _in the first place_.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> mahd - blessing
> 
> Aziri mahdzu shahanmi nadadzu. - I ask your blessing on having married your brother.
> 
> Mahdê duzu shahansun nadadê. - My blessing to you for having married my brother. (With the added implication in tone and body language of "and may you choke on it".)
> 
> Sabkimrukîn id-akrâgu barafê. - You will repay the honor of my family. (A perfectly legal and traditional addendum when formality is belated, rather than ignored altogether.)
> 
> All of this has been updated for the new dictionary.


End file.
